


Issues

by ThighHighJimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mild Gore, Past Child Abuse, Triggers, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighHighJimin/pseuds/ThighHighJimin
Summary: Sehun and Luhan are mates, but Sehun seems to want nothing to do with the elder.





	

Contrary to popular belief, a wolf may not recognize it's mate at their first meeting. In many cases, the two wolves in question will feel a pull, but not strong enough for them to piece together the connection. In Sehun and Luhan's case, however, this was not the case. The moment the two boys had locked eyes, they felt the strong electrical current run through them. The smaller's dark brown eyes turning to Alpha red, and the lanky brunette's midnight black eyes slipping into an intense Omega gold.

The tall omega turned away as if it were shameful to look at his mate. The two boys next to him looked back and forth in shock. Just as the Alpha moved to step closer to his mate, the omega broke into a run. The alpha chased after the bigger boy, quickly gaining speed on him and tackling the omega.

The alpha grinned, "Hey there. I'm Luhan"

The omega turned his face away, " Sehun."

That's how they ended up in the small hole-in-the-wall cafe, seated across from each other with no interaction. Their friends had seated themselves a table away, chatting and laughing. The omega, Sehun, stared off into space with a bored, almost angry look on his face. The alpha, Luhan, seem to burn a hole into the omega's face with the way he was staring. Luhan placed his hand on top of the omega's, smiling. This caused the omega to look towards him.

"Uhm..so..Sehun-sshi. Tell me about you."

Sehun stood up abruptly, "I have to go."

"Wait!" , Luhan grabbed his hand, "How..how can I contact you?"

Sehun had looked at him with a hint of fear in his eyes, "Don't."

"What? B-but you're my..mate..."

Sehun looked away, "I'm not..I can't..I don't..."

The tall boy turned away and hastily made his way out of the cafe. Luhan didn't bother to chase after him.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next time Luhan met Sehun, they weren't alone. Earlier in the day, his friends had called him and invited him to hang out. He thought, what the hell, cleaned himself up, and went out to meet up with them. He hadn't realized that they left out a few important details, like the fact that it wasn't just them. He hadn't recognized the two new faces at first. That's when he came up behind them. His omega's stoic features faltered for a moment, his shocked expression telling him that he didn't know Luhan was going to be there either.

The omega's friends bowed slightly, introducing themselves as Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin. The smaller, Kyungsoo, was obviously an omega. The bite mark on his neck and the gold omega mark on his arm told Luhan that the smol wolf was mated. His hands were linked to Jongin's and he assumed that the tan boy was Kyungsoo's alpha.

His friends, Alexis and Yixing, introduced themselves to Sehun, who merely gave them a nod. Alexis was a single, unmated beta. She had long brown hair and her eyes were lined perfectly. She nudged Luhan a bit, "A talkative one, your mate." On his other side, Yixing chuckled. Yixing was an angel. He had soft features and the cutest dimples. He was a bit forgetful sometimes, but he was kindhearted and sweet. He too was unmated but in a relationship with the beta Kim Joonmyun.

Sehun had a sort of regal air to him. He stood strong and looked almighty. If it weren't for his scent or the dull grey omega mark on his hand, you would have never known Sehun was an omega. When Sehun had got up to use the restroom, Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly at the group, "Sorry..Hunnie isn't usually like this..." Jongin nodded, "It's just that meeting you," he pointed at Luhan, "is kind of..."

The couple looked at each other before finishing together, "His worst nightmare."

____________________________________________________________________________

His worst nightmare.

How could meeting your mate be anyone's worst nightmare? Everyone grew up longing to find that special soul mate. Some wolves even mate prematurely, suffering the rest of their lives with the consequences. Some wolves never found their mate, dying alone or with another unrequited wolf. Also, it wasn't as if Luhan was a bad alpha. He swore, if Sehun would let him, he would take care of the omega. He would feed him and love him. He would never force or pressure the omega, nor would he ever control the omega. He would protect him. He could be the best alpha an omega could ask for if only his omega would even talk to him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sehun wanted to submit. His wolf wanted to bare his neck and let the alpha mate him. He just couldn't. He couldn't allow himself.

Why did he have to present as omega?

Why couldn't he have just been an alpha, just like he was supposed to?

Why..

Why did he always let everyone down?

Why was he always so...

useless?

He sighed and closed his eyes, slipping into sleep and dreaming about a certain Chinese alpha.

____________________________________________________________________________

After the initial hangout, it became a regular occurrence. Eventually, the two separate groups had merged to become one, never hanging out without the other. Even then, Sehun refused to acknowledge his alpha. It hurt Luhan to know that everything he longed for was within his reach, but just wouldn't give him the time of day.

Why?

Luhan would ask himself this every day, he became too afraid to voice the question to anyone else. Then, he met her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Oh Taeyeon.

She was small. Standing at about 125 centimeters, even Kyungsoo towered over her. She had been talking with the couple as they came towards Luhan his friends, Sehun was nowhere to be seen. She had looked up from Kyungsoo and locked eyes with Luhan, her eyes widening.

Noticing her silence, Jongin spoke up, " Taeyeon-ah, this is--"

"L-Luhan.."

They all turned to her, "You know him."

"Of course I do..I know everyone."

"Not untrue, actually."

"Especially if it's my brother's soul mate."

"You got a poi-- wait, how did you know he was Sehun's mate?"

Taeyeon furrowed her eyebrows, "Y-you haven't..mated?"

Luhan shook his head,"He's not exactly..fond of me."

Taeyeon's expression softened and she sighed, "Damn it.."

"Come on, I'll explain."

____________________________________________________________________________

"An alpha complex?"

Taeyeon nodded and looked out the window wistfully.

" You see..our father..he wasn't exactly..Father of the Year. He wasn't a good person. He was one of those powerful alphas who came from long lineages of alphas that thought that omegas were only made for pumping and breeding. He thought that omegas were filthy, only needed for repopulation."

They all stared at Taeyeon in horror and disgust.

"And then..Sehunnie..presented as omega, not alpha."

Luhan sat rigid in his seat, his knuckles turning white from clutching his cup of tea so tight.

"And so..", Taeyeon had stopped as her voice trembled, staring into her tea as a tear slipped out.

"He started..hurting my brother. He..hit him, called him names."

At that point, tears were streaming down her face and Kyungsoo had pulled her into his arms.

"H-he..called him a mistake. He degraded him, told him he was filth, that he was worth less than the rest of us.. You couldn't imagine.. Being ten years old and having to wake up to your brother's screams, having to clean his blood off the walls and floors every day. I was constantly afraid..that day could be his last. To this day..he has scars littering his body. The worst one.."

She cringed, obviously thinking about all the pain that Sehun had gone through. She gripped the arm that held her tightly as she sniffled.

"He..he carved 'worthless' into his stomach. "

They all cringed, imagining the gore.

"So Hunnie's attitude started to change. He put up walls. He stopped talking to other people. He started acting mighty as if he were better. He thought that maybe if he acted like he was an alpha, just maybe Appa would leave him alone. Eventually, he lost all his friends..except Kyungie and me. Appa never changed his views of Sehunnie. And..even after Appa's death..Sehun never did go back to how he was before he presented."

She looked up at Luhan, "I had thought..maybe..when he met you he would stop. He's just so.. Broken."

She shifted out of Kyungsoo's embrace and took Luhan's hands into her smol ones.

"Will you..please..help me?"

Luhan smiled softly and reached over the table to wipe away the tears from the girl's cheeks.

"Of course I will. I would do anything for him"

____________________________________________________________________________

"Where..where did they go?"

Sehun looked around, looking for his group of friends. He looked up and noticed Luhan coming back from getting a bottle of water. His heart sped up as he panicked.

"Hey..where'd everyone go?"

Sehun shook his head, indicating that he didn't know either.

"Maybe they went in before us?"

"Let's..just go in. Even if they didn't it would be a waste of tickets."

Luhan smiled and nodded, " Alright."

They went into the theater and found a couple of empty seats to settle down in. Each boy had taken to texting their friends, inquiring where they were.

\--

Alexis Hoe:

take the chance when u got it lulu

Kyungie Hyung:

Ah, an emergency came up, sorry sehunnie! just watch the movie w/o us have fun

\--

Sehun sighed worriedly and glanced at Luhan’s profile before leaning back to watch the movie. Luhan smiled slightly as he put away his phone and turned to watch the movie.

After the movie, the two had filed out of the cinema and into the cold air.

“I guess.. I better start heading home now.”

Luhan smiled, “I’ll walk you.”

“No..don’t.”

“I insist.”

“No, really I don’t--”

“Look, Sehun-ah. I know you don’t want anything to do with being my mate, but I’m not asking to mount you. Let’s be friends, yeah?”

“I guess..it wouldn’t..hurt as bad as other things…”

Luhan smiled again, “Alright, then let’s get you home.”

“Okay.”

____________________________________________________________________________

“What’s..wrong with him?”

“I don’t know, he's had that stupid ass grin on since yesterday.”

“Maybe...wait, did something happen with Sehun?”

The two glanced back at their alpha. He was sprawled on the floor with a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. He had his phone pressed against his heart as he stared at the ceiling.

“Oh..my..God,”

The two betas rushed over to the small alpha, piling on top of him.

“What the f--what are you guys, pups?”

Alexis ignored him and gave him a stern look, “You, have some explaining to do.”

Yixing nodded, “What’s got you all smiley, huh?”

Alexis nodded and grinned, “Is it..Sehun?”

Luhan’s eyes went wide and he turned bright red. He locked his phone and stuffed it into his pocket.

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about.”

“Oh, come on. Spill it.”

“Nothing happened, I swear!”

Alexis raised her eyebrow, “Really, now. Nothing happened at the movies?”

“Nope, I just walked him home and he agreed to stop ignoring me.”

Yixing pointed to his pocket, “..and the phone?”

Luhan sighed, “We’ve been texting..”

The corners of his mouth started to pulled into a small satisfied smile, “ but it’s nothing!”

Alexis gave him a skeptical look and held out her hand. Luhan sighed, unlocked his phone, and placed it in Alexis’ palm. She scanned the messages and groaned. He told the truth, it was nothing. There were a few times where Sehun accidentally got a bit excited, but mostly his replies were short. His last text, presumably the one that got Luhan so smiley, was merely a reply to Luhan’s own good morning text

\--

Sehun-ah 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I wanted to kill Taeyeon off completely but my friends wouldn't let me :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Tell me what you think!!  
> Also, hmu on tumblr http://thighhighjimin.tumblr.com/ bc i need friends


End file.
